


【信獸】愛戀百分百

by yingzi555



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzi555/pseuds/yingzi555
Summary: 架空；GV向這是Fruitful Dream 的第一個故事，便利店員與男優的愛情故事。這兩個人最近在我的腦內活動得頻繁（笑）太煩了，乾脆寫出來。





	【信獸】愛戀百分百

愛戀百分百

 

文/風_千影

 

 

 

 

 

“各位好，我是SH”

“各位好，我是monster”

兩人深情對望，交換了一個輕吻。

  
夢幻且充滿粉紅泡泡的片頭VCR短暫佔據了五秒，再次看到一對戀人肩並肩坐在沙發上，等待訪問。

  
這次針對VIP女性用戶的戀人約會企劃，正式開始錄製。

  
【訪談】

“歡迎兩位來到現場～ lover系列讓兩位在各位用戶中留下深刻的印象，參與這次企劃真的令人很期待呢”

“非常感謝大家一直的照顧”monster主動起立，對著鏡頭深深一鞠躬。今天的他穿上純白的背心，以及居家的小短褲，十分清涼養眼。

相對於monster的謹慎，SH只是有些高冷的問了一句好。今天的他穿了一身純黑，導演的氣勢依舊強橫。

“不免俗也要確認一下，兩位在現實中是真正的戀人嗎？”

“是的。”monster很坦誠

藏鏡人急不及待又問，“請跟大家分享一下兩位的相識經過吧～”

  
“SH他原來是便利店店員，我去買東西認識的。”

“當時還是個學生呢，他誘拐我拍來AV的！”SH在鏡頭前挑眉。

monster有些無奈的笑笑，“就覺得這孩子挺不容易的，勤工儉學，介紹他當群眾演員賺點錢。”

藏鏡人接著主持，“相信忠實的VIP們對出道以久的monster已經不陌生，SH先生來介紹一下自己吧”

“哦～我是公司的AV導演SH，執導了三年，主要的作品有lover系列和Lost系列，請多多指教。”難得一本正經。

“作為男同性戀者，拍攝AV會遇到很多困難吧？”

“不會，和monster交往之前，我一直都是看AV的，和每一個高中生一樣，幾乎是性教育的啟蒙。”

“啊啊？所以是monster君把SH先生您掰彎了嗎？”

兩人相互對視了一眼，阿信裝出有些苦惱的表情，“monster是我第一個戀人，我不是很清楚自己原來是不是那麼的直……”

事關職業，他忍不住再回應，“至今我仍然是AV的忠實用家”，注視著攝影機，“而且我能感受和女性發生親密關係的美妙”

“初戀～～～～monster君到底是怎麼找上如此優秀的小男朋友的？”

“他不小，好像快要長到19cm了。”monster大方的爆料，若無其事地接著說，“剛開始只是sp (sex partner)，也沒發現這個死小子殺傷力那麼大…… 他很認真的追求我，待人處事變得愈來愈成熟，整個人都很有承擔、很有責任感，會讓你漸漸覺得他是值得依靠、值得信賴的。”

他回味起什麼往事般自嘲的笑，“但是他在我面前特別的真實，喜歡就是喜歡，討厭就是討厭；想做愛丁丁就會頂過來，可是只要我說「我很累」「不可以」之類的話，他就會很聽話的軟下去或者自己去解決掉。”

  
藏鏡人適時的接問，“這樣對血氣方剛的SH先生來說，很不可思義吧？”

“是的，18、19歲就是一天可以看片打兩次丁丁，然後晚上再想著壓著monster來幾回合的年紀。monster的嗓音和身體對我來說都是致命的吸引，但是，我學會了尊重他的身體和職業。”

monster補充，“他當時只是個窮學生，而我已經有一定的經濟基礎了。可是，和他生活會讓你相信兩個人有未來…… ” 他看了阿信一眼，“當時動心了，真實的有心動的感覺，於是試著交往看看。”

“SH先生，這樣問或許有些尖銳…… 從sp開展的一段關係，而monster君又是可以任意和男性女性上床的男優，你是怎麼確立彼此是戀人的？”

“第一，monster他很專業，亦非常有職業操守。除非是拍攝工作，否則他不會跟同業有性接觸。第二，monster他很專一，和我交往以後，他就沒有和其他人昧味過。”

  
相視而笑，又是一吻。

“和monster在一起會很快樂，像踩在雲端上。會變得很堅定，勇往直前；有時候又會變得很柔軟，沒有半點原則…… ” 阿信牽住旁人的手，“這就是戀愛的滋味吧～”

  
“看吧，他就是這樣。甜言蜜語一大堆”monster對著主持人控訴，卻顯然是口是心非。

  
“monster君很受用吧？年下的攻勢什麼的？”

“啊”，心情愉悅的笑，“SH他到現在還是很喜歡撒嬌，因為年紀比我小，所以撒嬌好像就變得很合理、很自然，也不會造作難受。示好或者求原諒，撒嬌就是像相處中的潤滑劑”

“廣受女性觀眾好評的Lover影片中，SH帶著強勢的邪氣又有些孩子氣的陽剛演出，是本色演出嗎？”

阿信若有所思，“當時的拍攝氛圍……讓monster變得很美味，就想著這個人是我的，我要把他吃掉”

看著對方完全答非所問，怪獸只能再說明，“SH有多不一樣跳躍思維，訪談流程變得很艱巨，各位辛苦了”

阿信一臉我做錯了嗎的表情，看看怪獸幾眼。沒弄明白，只能沉默用雙手整理自己的鬢角。

“SH是射手座的，但在我這裡更像是雙子座。有時候像男人，有時候像孩子，所以做愛模式會多元化，但全部都是他。”

主持人積極開展更深入的話題，“作為導演和男優戀人，日常生活是不是都比較香豔激情呢？”

“才沒有，我們活得很禁慾的。”SH首先抗議！

“要讓觀眾失望了”怪獸苦笑，“配合拍攝緊湊行程，我們下班之後就是燒菜吃飯，看看美劇、打電動，然後洗洗睡。”

主持人覺得這企劃是沒辦法賣錢了，“睡覺之前，還是會有一些活動吧？”

“我喜歡親吻和愛撫”monster把手潛到男友的腿間，在鏡頭拍不到的位置引著觀眾的遐想。

“偶爾會有前戲，舒服的前戲～monster會用手幫我做半套”，SH笑咪咪地看著對方，一臉享受。

“但SH先生還是覺得不夠滿足吧？感覺你是非常渴求monster君的一切？”

“monster他很美。臉是愈看愈耐看，身體是愈看愈吸引，鎖骨很好看，乳頭很漂亮，屁股很誘惑，丁丁是個藝術品。”他支起身，突然來勁地說，“我請工作人員放一個連接在資訊欄吧～monster的粉絲，特別是女粉絲一定要去看喔！會是個很愉快的體驗～”一臉你懂的的表情。

“好了，不要再說奇怪的話了…”monster受不了似的，用嘴吻停了SH。

“你們的大導演就是被下半身控制的死小子”monster吐槽，“晨勃幫他口出來了，晚上依舊是慾求不滿看著我”

monster收起了在下方作亂的手，直嘆了口氣，“但工作真的限制了我們的性生活，有段時期我是真沒有辦法”

SH的大手揉著他的頭毛，摟住他靠在自己的肩膀，男友力MAX，“現在比較好了，我的收入開始穩定，monster作品中可以在質和量之間有些取捨。”

“觀眾大概也會好奇，SH是怎麼成為導演的？對自己系列作品有什麼理解？”

“我是monster帶進行業的，剛開始是不露臉那種群眾演員，補貼一下生活。後來因為追求monster嘛，我需要更快的經濟獨立”他在戀人的耳邊吹了口氣，“想要賺錢養家的心情。”

  
“開始兼任場務，在旁邊學東西。慢慢就開始創作劇本，monster一直鼓勵我，給了我很多實戰的經驗和分析。剛好公司想要在女性市場和高消費市場這一塊做試驗，我就跟鬼前輩一起拍攝了《城市》。”

  
“可能作為同性戀人，我和monster對於尊重女性有更多的體會和想像空間。女性的視覺和聽覺感受成為後來系列作品的指標，我希望各位小姐姐能夠滿足。”

  
“關於女性的性需求和性幻想，SH先生不可能完全憑空創作吧……”主持人暗笑，“很多monster的女友粉甚至男友粉都很關心，導演是不是真的如傳聞一樣，男女不忌，常常對monster不忠？”

monster表現得很緊張，“你們誤會了，工作需要的話，上床就只是工作”

SH倒是很從容，“完全沒有男女性經驗的導演是沒有說服力的。monster是我的初戀情人，我的初夜當然也是他。拍攝《城市》之後，我意識到自己的不足。”

他依舊語氣平常的回答，“我們先後在公司邀請了兩位女優來試戲，monster在旁邊指導我。我知道聽起來有點令大家心酸，不過我真的是認真學習了，怎麼做、怎麼令女性更舒服更有感覺，然後鏡頭、燈光和拍攝進度，後來也請女優分享了她們喜歡的技巧、姿勢和場景之類。她們的無私分享，我體會到很多不一樣的心情。”

  
“原來monster的工作是這樣的，我當時就是設身處地的經歷了。”SH突然有些嚴肅。

這次換monster牽起戀人的手，“SH他對女優是非常有禮貌且尊重的，但是研究問題執著得令經驗老到的女優都會不好意思。整個試戲的過程都是漫長和無聊的，更像是學術探討。”他說話變得有點輕飄飄，“長時間的挑逗和調戲，女優也濕得很厲害，我和SH說，要抱著感恩的心做到最後。”

“他很有天份，第一次做起來就似模似樣。作為答謝，對手應該是舒服和滿意的。我在旁邊看著他把人弄到高潮了，我不但沒有生氣，反而覺得那樣的他很性感…… ”

monster臉紅著，重重地呼吸，然後看了看SH，低聲道“幫幫我嘛”

SH嘴角上揚，對藏鏡人解釋，“monster好像硬了”一手潛進了居家褲，這次鏡頭也終於向下移動，拍攝著布料下面快快慢慢的動作。

“後來，我瞞著monster私下邀請了另一女優，和她做了一個因為寂寞而找尋一夜情的拍攝專案。沒有monster在場，我和別人滾床單了，這樣算是不忠嗎？”他壞笑，“親身感受和女性發生親密關係的美妙了，只說明我能力還行，我還是最喜歡monster的！”

他轉身站在沙發前，用後補擋住鏡頭脫了monster的褲子，繼續他的服務。“一夜情專案在公司的編審部得到了一定程度的認可，慢慢開始有人點名要我的丁丁…”

SH加快了手部的動作，monster低喊一聲然後軟在他的懷內，影片全程都拍得很含糊，甚至連性器官的特寫都沒有，但觀眾都心知肚明。

男人小心地抱住戀人，又輕吻他的額髮，整個人都變得很溫柔，“謠言太多了，我只能說我沒有。”

 

 

【晨光】

  
陽光透過窗紗照進房間，兩個祼睡的青年相擁著，似乎是剛睡醒，迷糊地說著悄悄話。

  
SH的旁白音在此時悠悠的響起，“周五晚上我們最喜歡吃一個速食店的大餐，monster配啤酒，我喝可樂，一整個禮拜的辛勞都得到了回報。美酒佳肴，充分的睡眠休息，周六早晨的房間是最美妙的戀人時光。”

  
“說出來可能你們不相信，身經百戰的monster最喜歡的性愛場所是純白的睡床上。被窩很溫暖很舒適，或許沒有人能拒絕吧～”

  
畫面中的兩人似乎是懶床了，誰都不願起來去梳洗。他們沒有穿衣服，腰部以下埋在棉被中，光著上身已是美好的一道風景。

個子比較高的那位藉著身形的優勢，手長腳長地把對方的小身板卷到身下，虛壓著，甜膩的輕吮對方的臉。

身下的人掃著他的背回應起來，樂在其中。

年紀稍長的那位在看不見的情況下被輕輕頂弄了一下，臉色沉了幾分，“皮癢了是不是？”

“丁丁癢，我們做吧～”高大個壓低了聲線。

  
他牢固住男人的手，舔弄對方的乳頭，情色的向下延燒，直到整個人埋進被窩之中。栗色的頭髮在邊沿試探，身下的人扭腰掙扎幾遍，然後吸吮聲如實的被變音師紀錄起來。

呼吸逐漸變得濕潤起來，但一切都變得很慢。如果沒有那顆在被窩中默默耕耘的腦袋，時光就彷彿靜止了。

再次探頭出來的青年，嘴角還有一絲濕潤，十分有成就感地問，“很舒服吧？”

“嗯～”他眼神有點說不出的動人，如實的向鏡頭報告，“那裡已經完全站起來了”

 

女性VIP的企劃劇本是阿信設計的，祼露私處的鏡頭基本上只有安排在最後一場，但是期間好幾場拍攝還是要真實的性愛。這場早晨的餐前小吃會用言語做一些交代和過場。

  
“接下來是要兩個丁丁放在一起打嗎？”青年無比雀躍。

“慢一點，親愛的。”寫在臉上的寵溺和縱容，滿含情慾。

  
沒有實質地的擴張和插入，這場晨光追求兩個人的親暱和配合。在被窩下相互磨蹭著丁丁，兩個人要密不可分的連著，喘息相當壓抑，汗流浹背地為對方侍候著，緩慢細膩地在被窩蓋住、鏡頭拍不了的空間打著丁丁，動作包含無盡愛意。與那些單純只是洩慾的片集，最明顯的分別就是動作的幅度比較小和時長比較長。

戀人情事，負責大遠景的攝影師冷眼看著這完全不火辣的畫面，想著什麼時候可以收工。

小身板演出了一個終於要爆發的表情，禁不住一直蹭他的攻勢，暢快地嗯嗯了兩聲表現出自己的高潮。身上的青年也發現了，非常體貼地，含住對方的耳垂，自己擼擼就射。

畫面中的兩個還是交疊著身體，溫情的摸來摸去，含情脈脈看著對方享受著片刻的餘韻。

 

阿信喊了聲cut，低頭吻住剛剛真的被他蹭到射了精的男友，在耳邊輕輕的問，“你是真的喜歡這種小女生情調的東西，還是喜歡我？”

  
怪獸沒說話，他的專屬按摩棒還硬在阿信的腿間，剛剛的演出他是真的投入了，沒有把持住也沒有什麼不對。但阿信冷靜的可怕，對他有欲望可是遠遠都不至於是要爆發的邊沿，他意思意思地摸了幾回，就收了手。

對方卻讀懂了他的心思，小聲的解釋“很有感覺，只要是你的話，做什麼我都會很有感覺。我只是顧及這場的情緒……” 他指指四周的機器，“不是這些，我現在就應該強上你，讓你哭著求我不要再摸你的丁丁”

  
怪獸笑了，穿上服務組準備的「男友的襯衣」，整理情緒接著要拍攝一起做早餐的橋段。

  
阿信看他找回狀態，也將自己憋進一條尺碼剛好的內褲，下樓走向廚房。

  
這次的投資很大手筆，公司專門租用了一整幢獨立屋進行實景拍攝。

  
他進行了簡單的工作溝通，喊了句action！

  
monster身上的襯衣勉勉強強地蓋住私處，從樓梯走下去就會從鏡頭中發現他有些紅腫的腿根，甚至淡青紫的捏痕，剛剛被窩之下的激烈似乎比想像的更令人臉紅心跳。

攝影師遠遠地拍著他的背影，他的體態很美，會讓人有衝動從背後抱住他。

  
他從冰箱拿出火腿和雞蛋，又把吐司放在吐司機之中，賢慧得令人心動。

  
另一位男主角也下樓了，他邊走邊套上衣服，有些精瘦的上身帶著不是特別明顯的腹肌，鏡頭特寫到他的胯下。

  
這是一個福利時間，無論是0號用戶或是部份的女粉，SH的19cm是他的代表特徵。

  
棒狀物精神抖擻的呈現在鏡頭之下，布料蓋不住他的硬度和長度，這種欲蓋彌彰的展示或許會令屏幕的另一端尖叫，甚至嬌喘。

  
他輕輕抓了一把，假裝是調整性器位置，又像是按捺不住，就往monster的方向走過去。

  
戀人在做的是火腿粒炒蛋，正好請他來試試味，而他只是愈走愈近，前胸貼著對方後背，下身也卡在自己嚮往的那邊。

monster拿起刀，調情似的問，“丁丁不想要了？”

  
吐司機的麵包應聲彈出來，結束了這場戲。

 

 

 

【嬉水】

  
按照企劃劇本他們接下來是要去遊樂園約會的。不過，兩個人的慾火點燃了，阿信索性拍那一場鴛鴦嬉水。

  
請工作人員準備了泡泡浴，燈光也調得比較溫馨。整場戲主要拍他們的側面，只有少量的特寫。阿信設定好機位，就請所有人先下班了。

倒不是因為害羞要清場，他是想直接把人做到起不來，總要為monster在同業間留點面子。

唯美的開場，monster分享著家中小貓的頑皮事，SH邊聽邊幫他洗刷手臂。他用腳趾玩著泡泡，享受愛人的順毛。

小腿抬高越過水面，黏住泡泡更顯嫩嫩白白，有些故意地問，“我是不是胖了？”

“胖一點沒關係，抱起來更舒服～”大手拿著毛巾幫他擦背，也回答得有些故意。

打打鬧鬧，有些水溢出地面，泡泡飄在半空之中，氣氛開始變了味。

SH撫著monster的肩頭，輕吻落在他的眼睛，一吻接著一吻，吻得愈來愈認真。

“我忍不住了……”

“嗯，不要忍，直接來～”

扶著丁丁進入的畫面過於露骨，是絕對不會出現在後期的剪輯之中。

monster坐在SH的身上，發出舒服又難耐的呻吟，在水中主動的上下搖曳起來，氣溫瞬間熾熱起來。

浴缸的水在蕩漾，玻璃滿佈水蒸汽，早已看不清他們的臉。畫面隱隱約約的只是看到兩人親密互動著，SH享受地粗喘起來。

  
非常唯美地渡過了十多分鐘，monster按照劇本開始演出一副不住折騰的樣子，“嗯啊～要…要不行了”

SH在一臉珍愛地抱起緊他，加快了胯下的節奏，他仰頭挺腰激動到像是有了沒頂的快感，畫面中就是釋放在裡面了的意思。

monster也失神似的喊著，“嗯～哈～”

一起高潮的戀人，呼吸聲此起彼落，雙雙的笑了。

 

  
“差不多可以停機了”阿信探向對方的腿間，“後面再剪接一下”

“好……” 怪獸顫抖著，腫脹的丁丁此刻握在別人的手心，腿軟得實在站不起來，“我想跪下”

阿信有些心疼，本來想草草的解決掉慾望，怕他跪太久會難受。可是，這激發情趣的做愛姿勢，害他壞心大發。

  
“用力點，不要停！” 他的男神似乎也因為拍攝結束而不再假裝，對他這個按摩棒發號施令。

“遵命！”沒有顧忌，兩人暢爽的交合起來。

  
沒有鏡頭、劇本的束縛，怪獸叫得有些銷魂，阿信也更投入的做起來。

一邊頂弄前列腺，一邊玩他的丁，前後夾擊著，想讓對方有更多的快感。

  
很快的，兩個人都感覺要到了。沒有戴套子，只好互相幫忙快快地打出來射進水裡面。

  
抽空去停了機，只是不應期隨意沖沖身的空檔，怪獸已經催促要來第二遍。

阿信心想，戀人物語拍起來這麼奏效嗎？躺回床上，丁丁已經被怪獸撫慰起來，他的19cm再威猛再無法一手掌握，到了他這兒就是個愛的小玩意，拿來塞屁股止痕的棒棒。

太喜歡了，就算被私有化，一年365天隨時提供服務都覺得沒關係，甚至感到很幸福。

  
這些年，他們真的是彼此的唯一。

  
軟下來的丁丁被怪獸放進口中含舔著，他以肉眼可見的速度充血變硬，蛋又沉了幾分。

“想要用什麼姿勢？”他單手戴上安全套，如箭在弦。

“正面，好好的愛我吧～”

親吻、愛撫，挺腰進入，阿信沒有玩花樣，只是深入淺出，規律的動作著。

“對…很舒服～這樣…… 慢慢來，保持這個硬度”

  
他和他深吻著，就這樣不套弄丁丁，不頂弄敏感點的做法，或許能做上一整天。

  
他吻在他的嘴角，語帶雙關“我愛上你了”

  
怪獸揉揉他的頭毛，半眯眼沒有回話。兩個人靠得太近了，他心跳那麼快，阿信肯定是知道的。

  
~ TBC ~

 

 

【園遊】（上）

  
這次企劃其中一個重點外景就是當地的主題遊樂園。沒有錯，這年頭植入廣告已經向18禁片集拓展了。園方大力贊助，看中高消費市場的商機，為情侶提供兩日一夜的浪漫之旅。

兩人剛進園區，就看到吉祥物「熊熊」和「花花」熱情地向他們揮手，在相互握手、擁抱、合照以後，他們拿到了樂園的地圖，以及一張情侶金卡。

情侶金卡，包含遊樂設施特快免排隊通道、零食無限吃、燭光晚餐、海景套房等等尊貴禮遇。

作為熱身，兩人選擇先去玩碰碰車，在長方型的場地各自開著小型車相互對決，玩得不亦樂乎之際，殺出一對母子。媽媽開著車戴著兒子撞向了monster的車側，然後倒車時又被SH撞了兩下。一時間，三輛車開始混戰，但顧及到車上有小孩子，他們都沒有撞得太狠。

後來，一對不太會開車的情侶誤打誤撞地駛到場地的中央，大家走走停停，陷於僵局之際，鐘聲卻響起示意時間到了。

意猶未盡，兩人還是默契地下了車，這次畢竟是贊助，園方異常希望他們多去不同的區域探索。

Monster向鏡頭展示印著遊樂園標誌的金卡，走到路邊的小食攤位，要了一根熱狗腸，還有一杯可樂。

把可樂塞到阿信的手中，他就在鏡頭特寫的角度下表演吃香腸。

先是輕輕舔了口前端的蕃茄醬，然後含住粗大的柱狀物旋轉了一圈，慢慢拉出來又回味無窮地品嘗上面的黃芥末。熱狗腸從唇瓣滑進口腔，頂到他左邊臉頰時，monster伸出舌尖呈現渴望什麼美味的姿態。

小心奕奕地咬下一口，沒想到內裡的芝士因為擠壓而噴到他的嘴角，有些狼狽又抱怨的嘀咕句“嗯…好濃…” 又驚覺的打量著四周，希望沒人發現他的失禮。

鏡頭就這樣隨著他的視線轉拍遊客園區的景觀。

丟彩虹、射汽球，籃球機，各式各樣的獎品被高高地掛起作為招徠。工作人員熱情地向他們打招呼、介紹遊戲，不遠處高呼“恭喜中獎”的聲音此起彼落，加上射燈的烘托下，把這一片弄得特別熱鬧。

SH牽著monster的手，像是個高手般審視每個遊戲，又像是炫耀般的向眾人宣示男友的主權。終於，走到一個攤位前，放下手中的可樂，向工作人員要了幾個圈圈。

這是個傳統的套酒瓶遊戲。

他把Monster圈在懷中，低頭在對方的頸窩處比劃弧度和落點，又認真的估算著距離以及所需的力度，輕輕勾起嘴角，“丟中一個，親一口，怎麼樣？”

“好”

就這樣愉快地秀著恩愛，握住男友的手把第一個圈圈擲向整齊排列的瓶子方陣中。

圈圈敲中瓶頸、落了地。然後，再接再勵，中了！

monster自覺的抬頭、親嘴。

同性戀人的親密互動引起不少人圍觀，可能是發現有攝影團隊，其他人都沒有靠太近，就是看看熱鬧。

阿信漠然地繼續遊戲，彷彿所有人都是透明似的。最終，五個圈圈中了三個，親了三次，還有一隻小小的北極熊玩偶。

monster放在掌心撫了一把順滑的短毛，半抱半夾的放在懷裡。

阿信卻從他臂彎中拔出玩偶，研究起來“這熊是雄性的吧？”

北極熊是吉祥物「熊熊」的朋友，因為是配角戲份也不少，但沒有特定的性別。

大手掰開了玩偶的雙腿，摸索了一下平整的胯下，滿意地點頭“好吧，測試通過，還你～”

“北七啊！” monster又羞又怒地搶回玩偶，不想再有一秒鐘的機會讓SH秀下限。

兩人在鏡頭輾轉PK了籃球和迷你保齡球，玩得笑逐顏開。接著又馬不停蹄地走向下一個項目－過山車。

這個經典又刺激的遊樂設施是依山而建，在徒步的過程中，會經過一段比較幽靜的小徑，而小徑的深處是個小樹林。

金主爸爸曾推薦他們可以來一場野外大戰，可阿信認為那樣太超過了，改為在樹林中熱吻和調情。

劇情大意是SH騙monster小徑的盡頭就是洗手間，比較少旅客知道，不用排隊輪候也比較潔淨。

被不存在的洗手間誘拐到樹林，SH就把他壓在粗壯的樹幹上深吻。不許反抗的原因有二，首先是monster吃熱狗的表情太犯規，其次是他關注那隻北極熊更多於自己。

  
換句話說，都是無理取鬧。

  
一邊親吻，一邊用手潛進上衣愛撫胸前的小點，monster放任SH熱情的舉動，更無意識地慣性張開了腿…… 唇舌也跟著回應起來

阿信曲膝磨擦他的襠部，在鏡頭中來來回回地挑起對方的慾望。

monster受到多方面的刺激，難以自持地呻吟了聲，在驚覺身處戶外以及隨時可能有人經過，果斷地推開SH後，帶著楚楚可憐又尷尬的語氣請求“不要了…不能再這樣下去”

 

阿信對攝影師喊了cut，十分滿意目前的進程。

  
monster發揮出那種讓人想要欺負又想要保護的感覺。他不刻意令對方停留在弱勢或是表現過於女氣，但也適量添加VIP用戶期望的那種一攻一受關係中的狀態。

過山車和跳樓機的畫面都順利完成後，情侶約會必備品：摩天輪，登場。

黃昏時分，排隊的人龍非常可觀，為了突顯情侶金卡的優越，添加了兩人特別從人群穿插出來，再使用另一邊特快通道登上摩天包箱的鏡頭。

剛開始，兩個人肩並肩坐著看園區日落的風景，漸漸轉到高處，難免風就會大一些，阿信裝模作樣地依偎在戀人的胸前，說著“風大、好冷、要抱抱”之類的鬼話，興高采烈的用更親密的姿態咬耳朵。

  
獨處的時光，談談心，他們在鏡頭下自然流露出粉紅般的戀愛氣息，渡過將近十分鐘的純潔共處。

怪獸不確定最後的成片會把這段剪剩多少，雖然明白《愛戀》的慢節奏，但是真的有那麼多VIP想看他們談戀愛嗎？

他把疑惑告知阿信，少年摟住他笑笑，沒有打算解釋。一直默默跟拍的攝影師Neo在停下機器後，讚不絕口“you guys look awesome，怪獸，真的！”

  
Neo 是老熟人了，跟阿信的理念相似，拍色情片拍得特別講究美感和氛圍。作為中英混血，能操一口流利的川普，金髮藍眼卻在舉手投足充滿山城的江湖氣息，特別有趣。前兩期因為家中有要事趕回英國而缺席了，這次出外景帶著他的團隊，阿信連抽查回放的頻率都減低了。不是偷懶，而是全然的信任。

  
樂園為他們準備的飯店座落於遊樂園的半山區，三人從摩天輪下來，由工作人員安排的高爾夫球車接送，直達山谷。SH和monster會更換正式的服裝，然後享用那個傳說中燭光晚餐。

  
入住的房間已經放置了冰涼的果汁作為welcome drink，怪獸敬業地帶著鏡頭在套房內游走一圈，把美侖美奐的裝潢、傢俱、飾品都呈現到觀眾的眼前。

SH在全身鏡前換上充滿細節的白襯衣，Neo拍攝阿信的側臉、肩頭，然後聚焦到他胸前的一個咬痕。這種親密情事留下的印記，總會令人想入非非。阿信扣上鈕扣，披上深藍色的西裝外套，整理一下鬢角，才回過頭。

monster此時背向他，身上只穿了一條純黑的三角內褲。SH摸索他圓潤飽滿的股瓣，滑過大腿，輕輕碰了碰腿間，把人抱在身前舌吻起來。

少年的動作很輕卻綿長，彷彿在交換彼此的溫柔。一吻過後，才開始為戀人打點服裝的一切。

  
“親手穿上，親手脫下，完美～”

 

 

  
【園遊】（下）

  
晚餐……。

回到飯店，怪獸自覺地去沖了澡，刷好牙又刮了一遍鬍子，整理體毛。他套了件白色吊嘎，靜靜坐在房間的角落。

跟阿信搭戲不需要培養情緒，劇本也只能是個小參考，臨場發揮的比率更高。

燈光和收音都準備就緒，阿信再次在床尾的位置掌鏡，與Neo作最後的溝通。

“我會讓monster趴下，面對著鏡頭，我會從他分開的腿之中動作，稍微水平一些，要拍到進入和結合的畫面，但注意身體和角度避免拍到丁丁。”

“就story board上這個姿勢，往後的側面拍攝和後背你都熟悉的，我就不多說了”阿信和Neo在加大的床邊比劃了一會兒，又叮囑一旁的怪獸，“舒服了，可以喘息和呢喃，但不准浪叫或者突然說台詞。如果有不適要讓我知道。”

  
“明白”

 

服裝和梳化快速支援後，這場戲正式開始。

 

沒有打板，阿信把人虛壓在床上，用心的愛撫起來。

“今天的安排還滿意嗎？”一吻落在鎖骨。

“還不錯”

“那要更快樂嗎？”少年說意味深長。

SH吸住他的唇，捧住他的臉，伸出舌尖在門牙前試探起來…… monster微微張開嘴回應他，一吸一撥地想要含弄對方的舌頭，交疊和磨擦之中，兩人的氣息開始不穩，少年轉變為啃咬戀人的下巴和耳垂，繼續他的下上其手。

怪獸動作上比較被動，身體卻誠實地起了反應，下身支起了帳篷。Neo拍攝他們情侶款式的沙灘短褲以及交錯在一起的下肢，從大腿到小腿，腳趾頭以至腳底的足弓。

輕聲細語地調了一會兒情，monster有些高傲又心不在蔫耍耍小脾性的樣子更是勾人。

兩人滾了滾床單，換成monster在SH身上跪坐的模樣，主動脫掉彼此的上衣。他舔吻SH的胸膛又吸弄那還沒有成形的腹肌，滿眼都是愛慕和著迷。

那些小生氣彷彿都不翼而飛了，只剩下期盼歡愛的樣子。

更多的擁吻和撫摸，他們都徹底的硬了。

  
需求和衝動，源於對對方的愛。

  
阿信巧妙地引導怪獸低伏在之前跟Neo談好的位置，脫下褲子，吻在他白潤的屁屁上，在畫面中揉捏起來。

  
開始潤滑擴張，他叫停了Neo，示意“這段拉遠一點”

大手游走腿間和股縫，又不時的幫怪獸打幾下丁，潤滑液塗抹在菊花處，但指頭沒有更進一步深入。阿信拉下褲子，直接用丁丁磨蹭戀人的股間，做著親密的前戲。

熱源和律動傳向怪獸，帶來不可思義的吸引力和難以描述的心情。

  
“我想要抽插一個又濕又熱的地方，我想要頂到你最敏感的那點，我想把你的後面操軟，又想把你的前面插硬，你想要什麼？嗯？”

悄悄的言語上調教，是幫助monster進入狀態的方式之一。就算是在片場發生情事，阿信也不想對方有太差的體驗。

“我想要大丁丁……用力的填滿我，不停的，嗯…幹我…”他知道就算錄了音，這些都不會播的，但回答的音量還是壓下來。

阿信的手指頭專業地挖掘起來，開拓甬道，為了讓怪獸有更多的快感，還一直拉扯他的乳尖。

充分潤滑後，SH才對Neo說，“先來一遍熱身，接著正式拍攝。”

monster低伏著，把丁丁固定在身體和床墊之間，張開腿微微抬高臀部，迎接SH的堅挺。在盡根沒入後，阿信試著用劇本說明的體位抽送了20、30下，讓戀人的後穴適應性愛的刺激和接納異物的狀態。

拔出來，調整好安全套，SH和Neo交換了眼神，又正式來一遍。

結合的過程中，SH的丁丁被monster的身體阻擋了，畫面中看到少年從後方慢慢貼近，然後稍稍用力頂了進去，彼此的身體就沒有距離的合二為一。

有了之前的熱身，怪獸完全沒有適應的問題，愜意地輕嘆，甚至挪後屁股貼近阿信的丁還想要更多。

  
畫面中的他，被一下又一下的頂弄，身體輕晃，卻因Neo拍著他的臉，所以表情管理和喘氣都是恰到好處，有致而助性。

  
雖然追求企劃的畫面美和戀愛氛圍，但是歡愛片段卻希望盡可能不帶表演痕跡。性愛的姿勢都是平常常見的，沒有刁鑽的大開大合。

  
細碎的吻落在光潔的背，繾綣纏綿，SH珍重又憐惜，無間斷地和深愛的monster做著。

Neo轉移到大床側面，仔細的紀錄著阿信握住怪獸的腰，邊在他的身體深處抽送，邊閉眼的享受起來。

兩人省略了，“舒服嗎” “不…不要停”之類的對答。透徹的從彼此互動中，呈現獲得快慰並無法停歇追逐更多快慰的身體。

不玩花樣，踏實的幹著。Neo順勢拍到SH的背影。

  
阿信有著少年和青年混合的體格，賞心悅目又飽含衝勁和朝氣。活塞動作讓他臀部的肌肉有節奏地放鬆再繃緊，糅合力與美的頂胯，還有因情欲高漲而紊亂的呼吸聲，形成了一場視聽的盛宴。

  
兩人配合無間，身體律動、碰撞，向觀眾展示親密情事的美妙和動人的一面，引人入性。

  
monster用右手的下臂稍稍支起了上半身，左手慢慢潛到腿間，配合著SH的頂弄給自己更多的慰藉。男優在這方面的表現無疑是熟悉的，然而他這次不急於洩欲，又不能向鏡頭展示關鍵部位，只能隱藏在腿間偶爾暗爽幾下。

  
阿信這次戴了套，看樣子也是打算做到最後，Neo拍著monster的臉部表情，覺得他整個人的狀態都不一樣了。臉容陶醉，抿嘴成一條線，沒有台詞，但依舊讓你看出「他在愛與被愛之中」。

好幾次，當monster扭腰轉身，SH就自覺地吻住他的唇，又刻意放慢身下的節奏，把人弄得欲罷不能。

  
阿信故作停頓，假裝調整性器抽插的角度，在指尖碰到穴口後拉出一絲滑膩的腸液，滿意地頂弄得更快，甚至丁丁前端不斷磨擦著怪獸的敏感點。

激情的瞬間，鏡頭拍到兩軀重疊的身影，熾熱的互動起來。喘息和呼吸都漸漸難以自持，Neo 鏡頭特寫著monster那滿是情慾的臉，此時的男優軟倒下來，雙頰緋紅、雙眼半眯，身體承受難以描述的入侵式快感，張嘴呻吟露出的舌尖異常地誘人。

 

這些都是特別為VIP客戶剪裁的，阿信很明白這個職業的戀人，終究是無法私藏的。

  
他只能把作品拍得更好看、更有質感。

 

  
接近尾聲，他們換成正面位。

  
這樣拍攝把原來含蓄的性愛變得更加沒有看頭，SH希望表達出甜蜜和牽絆，亦表示傳統姿勢伴隨的安全感和親密度，才是愛戀企劃的王道。

  
monster工作期間都是聽從現場的指揮，就是情事停頓讓他有些急躁。他才看了阿信一眼，對方就壞笑拍了他屁股兩下。

“濕到連潤滑劑都不用補了～那麼想要我嗎？”

“快一點啦！”

熱吻中，SH順勢頂進去那個火燙的後穴，表面很淡定維持著導演主持大局的樣子，內心還是挺激動的。

  
主題樂園遊，燭光晚餐，滾床單，浪漫三連，還是跟真正的戀人做企劃。這麼多美妙的事情同一天串起來，更別說他現在還在怪獸男神的身體深處！

他多麼的幸運，多麼的幸福！

  
頂腰抽插強而有力，房間高處放置的攝像頭默默地記錄一切，一鏡到底。交疊的身軀直到最後的關鍵時刻都沒有給特寫。VIP似是被安排參與了一場窺探，又有點像親臨小劇場。

  
兩人如何親密如何活動，什麼時候愉悅什麼時候爆發，都不用明說。

  
這種呈現方式延伸至後戲，SH和monster在餘韻中的互動，近乎無聲的畫面卻透出情意綿綿，欲斷難斷。

  
導演沒有喊卡，其他人都在冷眼乾等。誰也沒想到這小小的後續，在往後的幾年一直被模仿卻從未被超越。

 

  
終於喊卡了，SH爬起來又躺回去。“大家都回去吧，今天辛苦了。明天再來收拾東西。”

飯店招待他們整個團隊，其他住宿房間都同在這一層，任性一回也無傷大雅。

怪獸知道對方肯定是有什麼壞主意，可兩個人都不應期了，搞個毛線？阿信抱他去洗澡，拉走弄髒的床單，然後沒有然後了。

  
安安份份就抱住他睡著了……

  
？？？？？

 

【未央】

阿信是被身下的動靜弄醒的。

  
他睡意還沒有完全退去，只有垂手揉揉胯間的後腦勺，一直游走到耳背，然後輕輕拉扯耳垂。

  
怪獸就著親暱的姿勢，蹭了蹭他的手心，依舊有一下沒一下地隨意吸舔眼前的半硬物。

情人在貪戀他的雄性氣息，甚至在他察覺後更不掩飾自己打手槍的幅度。男優的性生活雖然節制，但是會有不定期自慰的習慣，保持身心健康。

阿信緩緩在對方的口中前後滑動，撩撥怪獸的情欲，給予他更多的想像空間，聽著他因為情動愈發急速的喘息，一直到怪獸艱難地唸了句“閉…閉眼睛…”

  
戀人飛快地攀到他身上，在緊急關頭近乎失控般射了精。一道白濁落在少年的臉上，情色又絕美。

即便是男人和男人相愛，還是離不開佔有欲和征服欲。阿信對於顏射這種事並不太在意，倒是丁丁早就硬得發疼，他巴不得馬上來大戰幾個回合。

怪獸熱燙的軀體散出灼人的溫度，他平躺然後分開雙腿，沙啞的邀請“來…插進來”

阿信有些錯愕的愣住了，看向對方的眼睛再三確認。

對方卻只催促他“快…一點”。 隨手摸向床頭那堆為拍攝而準備的套子，熟練地用牙撕開包裝、再單手套上。

堅挺的勃發在擠進穴口時的磨擦，刺激得怪獸斷斷續續的呻吟和輕顫。剛高潮還沒有脫敏的身體，彷彿把一切的感官都放大了千百倍……

阿信也特別謹慎的挺腰，他了解男人的生理和心理，這種危險又過份的要求，還是第一次遇到。

盡根沒入之後，兩人用力地相擁！阿信是擔心，怪獸則是窩心。

  
“哈，看我把你調教得多乖～”他的語氣上揚，絲毫沒有壓抑身體不適的感覺。

  
阿信明白怪獸這是欠操的嘴臉，瞄了眼他還是半軟的丁，輕輕地就著潤滑劑開始抽插起來。

原則上來說，怪獸處於不應期，做愛只是他單方面會有快感，但阿信考慮到對方莫名其妙的心思，就不再為難自己。

  
他其實也憋不住……

  
沒有拍攝時的諸多顧慮和限制，青年頂弄的姿態有些隨性，非工作的交合讓怪獸也明顯地自在多了。

阿信高舉怪獸的雙手拉到頭頂，然後緊緊壓住，沿著手臂慢慢舔到腋下，再來是乳尖上的硬粒。 他熟悉戀人的每一處敏感，在他特別有感覺的地方刻意停頓、再三使壞……

大概因為身體的愉悅，怪獸的呼吸聲漸漸加重，偶爾還會在他身下扭動和掙扎。於是他在深處開始磨擦，然後幅度愈來愈大，速度也愈來愈快。

二人緊緊地貼著對方的身軀，阿信不斷地索求，開墾甬道，甚至伴隨衝動而低喊了聲。受到刺激而再次立起的丁丁，因進出的動作擺動了起來，只是怪獸也清楚知道陳信宏今夜不會再給他第二次自慰的機會，只能放任下身在彼此的小腹間碰撞，前端溢出愛液所帶來的濕黏感份外明顯。

  
全身發燙，連腦袋也彷彿要燒糊了，但距離釋放的峰頂還遠遠不夠。他閉眼靠在阿信的肩窩，享受這種甜蜜的折騰。不管是從事什麼職業，戀人間的情事總是美妙的。專屬按摩棒的技能滿點後，他不但不需要指導，更是常常喜出望外。

 

力度、速度、角度、溫情模式、熱情模式、激情模式，任意轉換，唯君獨享。

  
阿信抓起一旁的大枕頭，墊在怪獸屁股之下，改變姿勢以後就專攻他最酥麻敏感的那點，電流般的快感竄向全身，配合情色勾搭似的舌吻，身經百戰的monster也有點應接不暇。

  
“阿…信，嗯，明天…有工作…”

青年離開那兩片快要腫起來的唇瓣，壞笑道“明天有工作，你吃我的丁丁吃那麼爽，嗯？”

怪獸有些不好意思的別開頭，他們裸睡，半夜看著嘴饞就舔了19cm幾口，怎麼就一發不可收拾地搞起來……

  
都怪這個愛戀企劃！當然，他沒敢說出來。

  
雙手被壓制住，他曲起小腿磨蹭阿信的腰側，臉上帶點小委屈，卻沒有說求饒的話。

  
對方俯身含住他的耳垂，調戲意味甚濃地輕說，“可是你明明很興奮呀，你喜歡這樣做，獸獸，你是個假男優，你插射體質的身體已經對我飢渴難耐……”

  
阿信想到要速戰速決，挺腰又律動起來，身下被拆穿秘密的男人輕顫著，全然的服軟又放開胸懷最後一點小心思，接納他的一切。

 

  
他的衝擊、他的撫弄，他狂飆的愛意

 

  
四目交投的某刻，他們徹底釋放了。

 

  
阿信鬆開怪獸的雙手，吻在對方汗濕的額髮，才躺下去就摟抱人兒到自己的懷內，繼續溫存。Monster慣性地探向他的胯下，確認他已經清掉存貨後，摘下套子，溫柔的撫弄了幾下疲軟耷拉的丁丁。不知道這算不算某種養生保健的秘技，但阿信依舊受用的瞇起雙眼。

  
這種時刻不需要太多的話語，情感上的連結依舊洶湧，靜靜地靠在彼此身旁，調整呼吸、冷卻休息……

 

 

 

 

【開箱】

陳信宏沒怎麼睡，激情過後就打開了筆記本看《愛戀》第二期企劃的初剪。他很重視細節和呈現的質感，於是在時間線上標記了許多需要修訂和加插的地方。

  
工作人員進來送早餐時，拿著Go Pro想要拍點花絮。

Monster頭髮凌亂，尚有些起床氣，可是對鏡頭的敏銳度依舊不減。睡眼惺忪地翻了翻身進入角色的狀態……

工作人員俯拍他的側臉，壞心的問“聽說你們半夜又做了一次？”

  
“嗯…不小心把SH含硬了，就做了～”聲音有點小委屈，眼角卻是驕傲的。

工作人員追問，“真的是不小心嗎？Monster君是故意的吧？”

男優迷糊地舔了舔嘴角，“你猜～”

鏡頭捕捉到他頸上曖昧的吻痕，順勢從頸側緩慢游移到鎖骨、胸前，然後是平坦的小腹…… 怪獸因呼吸而起伏的身軀，今晨顯得份外性感誘人。

純白的被子退到腿根前，工作人員用眼神示意男優把內褲脫掉。拍得更關鍵的要求來得突然，不遠處的阿信用他的怪力單手扭轉了鏡頭的方向，對著Go Pro滿面春風，笑說“不要欺負他”

“導演你太護食了，說好的福利呢？”為觀眾爭取的人自然是理直氣壯。

  
Monster迅速溜去浴室刷洗。

  
阿信看著人走完了，才對著鏡頭解釋“一天跳跳蛋挑戰中的Monster，大概是害羞了吧……”然後又做出回味不已的表情，引人瑕想。

  
停止錄製的那刻，導演的臉就徹底變黑了，他板著臉也不說話，連責備的語句或是別具深意的一眼都省下。

旁邊收拾器材的助手們只能為對方心中默哀一秒，手邊的工作還是不敢怠慢。

花絮拍的內容主要是輕鬆隨意、歡樂搞笑，再加點甜蜜溫馨的。語言調戲和鏡頭視奸也許都算無傷大雅，直拍性器這種事完全跟SH不是一個審美。

怪獸心情不俗的打開蓮蓬頭的開關。作為男優，展示身體，透露情欲，抑或表演歡愛細節都只是工作內容。他了解每個作品的方向和目的，能把握好分寸與尺度。剛才即使沒有阿信解圍，他也會保護好自己。

只不過回想起那句『不要欺負他』，阿信那不經意的獨佔和歸屬，令他心情愉快，嘴角上揚的那種。

沖洗乾淨身上的泡沫，突如其來的跳動在體內肆虐起來，很快就轉換成環迴震動的形式…… 怪獸扶住牆彎腰，低低嘆息了聲。

跳蛋是最近要試用的新品，阿信清晨才放進去的，卡在他敏感點的附近，振幅小依舊伴隨著快感，眼看著有些抬頭趨勢的丁丁，舒服得有些無奈。

  
他這個男優最近被阿信搞到有些攻不起來了。

  
怪獸放棄穿內褲的想法，套了件浴袍直接走出去，而造型小妹已經在外面候著了。明明發現他緋紅不自然的臉色，還是一臉平靜地幫他吹頭髮、敷臉、上妝。

 

  
離開遊樂園前，吉祥物熊熊、花花也來了送別，市場推廣的主管和導演握手，說些客套話，又和對方耳語幾句才鬆開手。

 

#分隔線

  
回到《愛戀》的獨立屋，怪獸佈置一下客廳的小角落，準備拍攝明天要上傳到自家頻道的開箱系列影片。

  
公司所有男女優都各自擁有並經營專屬的影片頻道，分享生活vlog或是做各種直播，沒有作品推出期間仍然和觀眾們保持互動、累積人氣。

  
其他同業在影片搔首弄姿、淫聲浪語，甚至直播性愛生活，而怪獸卻只分享彃吉他和做菜的影片。雖然他也是全裸入鏡，但是樂器和料理台總是阻擋住關鍵部位，使他的頻道一直很冷清。

半年前，公司命令他每周兩次開箱介紹公司生產和代理的情趣商品，在幾輯安全套和潤滑劇評比推出後，意外獲得VIP客戶的追捧。不少供應商還希望他能做業配，幫忙帶些貨。

 

阿信走過來幫他喬了下燈光，按下錄影鍵。

 

“大家好，我是Monster，又來到開箱單元了。”

他拿起茶几上的兩個小物，“這次想推薦的是最近在用的這款跳蛋～ 大家也能看出來吧，跟一般球形筆形的跳蛋不一樣，新推出了女性專用的心形，以及男性專用的T形”

“T形長這樣的”把跳蛋放在鏡頭前對焦，模擬著那些美妝博主的手勢展示商品，又繼續解說，“是不是很輕便小巧？”

  
“這個物料選材是抗菌和親膚性極強的，加上電池的持航力，放在裡面一整天都沒有問題喔！而且整顆都超級防水，我試用期間戴著它洗澡和泡澡，也完全沒有問題，可以說是非常耐用！”

拿起手機展示，“跳蛋是連接app操控的，最基礎的設定是恆溫38-40度，所以會暖暖的，剛開始不習慣的人會有異物感，但老司機一定會喜歡有溫度的吧。”

“震動和跳動的界面是這樣的，用家可以調強弱和速度。”他滑動屏幕的操作界面，又點選了幾下，“像我現在震動是2，跳動是0，存在感不會很強，完全不影響日常生活，但是又可以填充一下。”

“它另一個非常棒的功能是時間設置。你可以睡覺前先預定好，每兩小時它就會自行跳動2-3分鐘，或者在八小時內隨意開啟震動模式3次。”

他拿起茶几上另一部手機，按了幾下屏幕，操作著，桌面上的T形小物開始震動……

怪獸補充“這個是我推薦的震動5，雖然外型上看起來它比按摩棒弱太多，但是特別的設計會針對敏感點做刺激。震動5，我會開始輕微充血，有快感，但不會完全硬到不行，硬到發疼翹起來那樣。”

  
“接下來是跳動8，你們聽聽看啊在這個速度下，它還是很安靜的，沒有傳統那些嗡嗡聲，自然就免除了不必要的尷尬。跳動8的感覺，很貼近做愛。想像工作一天結束，泡在熱水里面放鬆手腳，覺得無聊的話就來個跳動8，相信我，你整個身心都舒暢。”

  
他拿起兩部手機，“假如你不是單身，而是有男朋友的話，那麼可以讓另一半下載同一個app。它的控制系統是沒有距離限制的，也就是說男朋友可以隨時開啟跳蛋來讓你想他一下～ 或者可以用它來做前戲擴張，像是漸強的震動、震動和跳動結合都很容易引起欲望。”

“啊…”Monster毫無預兆地呻吟了聲，有點不好意道“時間到了，它突然跳了幾下…… 因為壓到重點，所以很快整個人都會熱乎乎的……”

體內的動靜緩和了些，Monster又接著說，“我最近在拍攝一個新的企劃，每天都和SH在一起。不過為了開箱這次的新品，沒有行程就一直在做這個跳跳蛋挑戰，所以是親測好評啊～ ”

他想了想，再補充，“對了，作品下個月就會推出，請大家多多支持喔！”

 

阿信在鏡頭外看著他的戀人，帥氣又誠懇地做業務推廣，就不難理解為什麼那麼多粉絲喜歡他。

  
“這次的開箱單元就到這邊結束，產品連接現在會左上角彈出來，有性趣可以參考看看～那我們下周見啦，拜拜！”他向鏡頭揮手道別。

  
阿信按下停止鍵，看著他到旁邊喝了口水，又準備繼續。雖然不解，但還是配合的再度拍攝。

  
“你以為結束了嗎？這才是真的開始喔～”

 

隱藏於片尾的彩蛋很常見，不過Monster這次準備的彩蛋卻一點都不小。

  
“我覺得情趣用品就是…它可以是開胃菜，可以是小甜點，也可以一道大餐。”

  
Monster在攝影機前開始坐立不安，原先盤腿坐在茶几和沙發間的地上，改成了跪姿，“哦～好舒服在裡面跳了幾下……”

男優假裝看向旁邊的流程表，“我，剛剛說到哪？？這段剪掉，拜託～”他雙手合十，似乎是在跟工作人員請求。

他拿出手機看了幾遍，瞪眼反覆確認，嚷嚷著，“隨機模式時限到了呢”

  
畫面分割出一個細小的子畫面，後期把跳蛋app的界面錄屏了。能清楚看到一個8分鐘的倒計時，剛開始著。恆溫，震動是3>6，跳動是0。

  
Monster眉目之間的帶些忍耐和壓抑，大概是還有掙扎。可是開箱錄製早就被打斷，跳蛋漸強的騷動亦無法再遮掩。

  
情潮開始泛濫，左手慢慢撫慰胸前，他咬住唇，無形的快感正纏繞住他的身體，理智在做著絲絲的抵抗，帥氣的臉龐漸漸染上了別樣的風情。

他低頭捂住臉，喘息聲更重了！

 

界面資料顯示，此時已經隨機到：震動6，跳動2。

  
看向身下，他一笑“我已經完全站起來了。隨機模式不是電腦預設的，而是根據用戶平常的使用習慣做配套，所以會感覺特別人性化特別體貼…”

  
震動回落到3，是男優喜歡的醞釀期。他胸口起伏緩和了些許，無處安放的雙手緊抓住茶几的邊沿，“今天不想打丁丁，我希望更好的呈現這個跳跳蛋的效果”

 

他直勾勾地看著鏡頭後的阿信，“剩6分鐘啊，你要陪著我嗎？”

導演不說話，回了淡然一笑。

“一直陪著我嗎？”

那不是觀眾曾聽過的語氣，怪獸正做著不一樣的轉變，逐步釋放出更多的自我。

  
“內褲已經開始濕濕的了…… 這個專利的環迴震動設計，真的會令腸道分泌得特別快…”男優停頓了一會兒，似乎在思考，“想要看嗎？”

  
扶著茶几站起來的那刻，鏡頭拍攝到男優所穿的純白三角褲內筆直的性器形態，表明他真的完全進入狀況，但Monster沒有多作停留，轉身背向觀眾，直接跪在沙發上。

  
正如他所描述的，接近菊花處的布料早已濕了一圈、快將透明，男優圓形飽滿的屁股吸引著觀眾的眼球，正中間屁縫也在極貼身的內褲中表露無遺……

  
Monster故意不張嘴，讓自己的鼻音格外濃烈。

  
讓VIP客戶視姦著他身後的同時，界面資料顯示體內的小物跳動頻率快速攀升，從4到8再到10，也只是十秒內的事。

 

“呀” 他驚叫，裡面跳得愈來愈快了…… 我要爆炸了…… 嗯～好舒服～”

男優含住食指與中指的指尖，不顧形象地對著鏡頭輕擺腰肢，一副任君採摘的模樣。

 

  
這些大膽的想法，不是為了點擊量，而是為了《愛戀百分百》的預熱。會員們的期待值與討論度，都能為SH帶來資源和口碑。

  
享受過瘋狂跳動的環節，接近收尾的階段，跳動均速在6，怪獸把胯輕輕挺到沙發的背靠上，細細地隨著體內的節奏，有一下沒一下的蹭動……

這一切對平日的他來說，都是破格的，在自家頻道放送福利，積極營業什麼的。

男優在鏡頭中色情卻不放浪，克制地性感得令人更心癢難耐。阿信知道眼前這個人是他的，然而此刻又不得不與他人分享，意識到這樣的處境讓他莫名的不爽！

 

 

  
汗濕的身軀、沉醉的臉容、含蓄的搖曳、微弱的呻吟，他一步步匯聚所有到達頂峰。

  
跳跳蛋在他射後，逐漸降速，並用最後一下強力的震動酥麻作結，男優又敏感地低喊了聲。

  
Monster軟軟地伏在背靠上休息，高潮過後的模樣仍舊令人垂涎。阿信在心中默念了十聲就把攝影器材關掉，然後拿著毛巾去幫對方擦拭身上的各種體液。

一手抬高了男優的屁股，另一手脫掉內褲，探到微微分開的腿間把剛才一直在作亂的小物挖出來。

  
火熱的身子漸漸平靜下來，安心地放任他擺弄自己、清理自己。

“挺厲害的嘛～都會自編自導自演了！”阿信話語中充滿酸味，然而眼中卻滿是嘉許。

怪獸當然也知道對方沒有真的生氣，依舊先服軟，“對不起嘛～不是故意瞞著的。”

“你也做了很長時間的心理建設吧～”疑問句用陳述的方式。

  
兩人依偎得更緊密些，為免氣氛過於低落，怪獸又開始調皮，“剛剛看硬了是不是？”

  
“嗯，還好…一點點”

“只有一點嗎？我的預設還是男觀眾剛好能打出來的時長，刺激度不夠高嗎？”

“從觀賞性來說已經足夠了，太過火容易產生反效果，也不符合你的形象。而且，我一直忍耐著…沒脫褲子擼起來”

  
怪獸伸手撫摸少年的臉，“你是不喜歡那個跳蛋把我弄高潮了，所以在跟它較勁吧～”

阿信不說話了，把臉上的手帶到更需要求安慰的地方。

“相比玩具，我當然是更喜歡真實的性愛呀！”用力地捏了幾一下，“你以為我當初撿你回來是為了什麼”他給予他一個火熱的舌吻。

  
“你知道嗎？我以為你會在拔掉跳蛋那會兒，直接用力捅進來～”耳邊的聲線突然變得誘惑。

“一切都太順理成章的話，就沒有情趣了。”大手愛撫起腰側，“而且你剛剛入戲太深了”

低頭玩弄著丁丁的人抬了抬眼，“那～現在夠情趣了嗎？”

  
“可是你太累了…”

“19cm這麼快就不行了啊？真是中看不中用呀…”

  
“嗷！”被打屁股了！

  
阿信拉著人跨坐到自己的腿上，又開始纏綿起來……

 

  
~ TBC ~

 

 

 

 


End file.
